It needs to be you
by MindyMN
Summary: Iris works in Video Relay as a sign interpreter during video calls with deaf people. One day she can't go to her work, although she promised to. So she asks her best friend Barry to take over the calls during one night. Barry reluctantly agrees and let's just say that this night will not go exactly as he'd thought it would go.


**_This is basically a rewrite of one scene from the movie called The Little Death. It's slightly changed, but it mostly stays intact. So the credits also mostly belong to the creators of that movie. I just rewrote one scene with my OTP, because I liked it too much XD. If you've seen the movie, you don't have to read this, because it's going to be basically the same sadly XD. But if you haven't, I recommend you watch it one day, because that movie is great. And sorry if this has many mistakes, but I'm so lazy to check it more thoroughly XD sorry. Enjoy._**

* * *

"Please, Barry. I can't lose that job and my boss is already pissed off at me enough," Iris pleaded hopelessly.

"Then don't go on that date and stay at work instead like you should," Barry pointed out with annoyance and rolled his eyes. "And besides, why of all people am I the one who has to take your place?"

"Because you're the only person I know who would do this for me and also knows a sign language," Iris replied with an innocent smile, which caused Barry only to scoff.

"You're so sure about that? I could easily say no to you."

"Come on, Barry. All I want is just one night and then I'll leave you alone. Just one night and that's it. And I can also do something for you in return. Anything. I promise. So what do you say? Deal?" Iris asked and lifted her eyebrows at the brunet in front of her. Barry just looked at her with a clear annoyance in his eyes, but he wasn't going to decline. He loved his foster sister more than anyone and therefore saying no to her seemed really hard. She might have slipped a few times when it came to her job, but she was taking it seriously and he knew this. Which was why he was determined to help her even though he hated it.

"Okay, but it's gonna be just for one night and one night only," Barry sighed and pointed his index finger towards her face seriously.

"Of course, I promise. Don't worry. And thank you, Barry," she replied happily and smiled at him with a clear relief.

"It can't be that hard, can it?" Barry chuckled cockily and Iris joined him.

But what happened after that was definitely something he would never see coming.

* * *

At first it was much quieter than what Barry had been expecting it to be. Almost no one was there except for him and one other guy who could be in his fifties. No one was calling. Others would possibly find it boring, but Barry felt relieved. He could read throughout the whole shift without worrying whether he might screw up with Iris' job or not. Because that was the last thing that he wanted right now.

However, the reason why Barry knew sign language was not because he was interested in it. He had problems with hearing himself, which was why he had to use a hearing amplifier so he could hear better. Without it, he was almost just as deaf as other deaf people.

He'd hoped no one from the Video Relay would notice his handicap, but unfortunately, luck was not on his side and his hearing amplifier started refusing to work properly. Instead of normal sounds, it was creating high-pitched ones, which were hurting his ears. It was quite unbearable and so he quickly took it off his ear and tried to get it working properly as soon as possible so the guy in the room wouldn't notice. But then again, luck was still not on his side with this.

"You're the one who Iris sent? Barry?" the guy asked, but Barry didn't reply while he was repairing his hearing amplifier. He didn't even look at the man, because without that stupid thing in his hear, he couldn't hear a damn thing. And you don't have to be a genius to figure this out, which was why it didn't take long before the guy put two and two together. So instead of saying anything else, he just waved in Barry's direction. Fortunately, by that time Barry was already done with repairing and placing the machine right back on his ear and thanks to it he could hear clearly again.

As soon as Barry acknowledged that the man was waving at him, his eyes widened and aimed at him, trying so hard to hide the embarrassment which was hiding behind them.

"I wonder what would my boss say if he knew that Iris asked you to replace her tonight. Because you know, this service doesn't work if the interpreter is deaf too," the man pointed out kindly and signed the word "deaf", which caused Barry to slightly chuckle.

"It's not quite that bad."

"It could get worse though," the man pointed out and furrowed his eyebrows seriously at the brunet.

"Please, don't tell anybody," Barry pleaded softly. "Iris needs this job and she loves it and I don't want her to lose it because of me." The man stayed silent and instead of saying something, he just rubbed his lips with his thumb and point finger to indicate that his lips were sealed and the secret was safe with him.

"Thank you," Barry whispered with relief and signed it also with his hands. But suddenly, then he heard an incoming call on his computer and so without saying anything else he placed headphones on his ears and accepted the call.

The deaf person was a man, a pretty hot one even. With short, blonde hair and blue eyes, which were too beautiful for Barry's liking. In that flash of seconds, he knew right away that this was going to be awkward for him if not even worse.

But he was here for Iris and so he shoved all his worries to the back part of his head and cast a kind smile across his face.

 _Hello. Welcome to Video Relay. Please, tell me the name and number I can connect you to,_ Barry signed and waited for the man to sign him back the number.

 _And the name?_ Barry asked back right away with his left hand already on the telephone. But the man on the screen just shrugged and didn't sign anything bad. Barry found it weird, but who was he to judge? Instead of asking about this further, he just dialed the right number and waited for some response. And after a few more rings, it came.

"You've called Phone Fuck. Which ones of our sluts do you want?" he heard a feminine voice spoke up on the other end of that line and saying that hearing this totally threw him off guard would be an understatement.

"I beg your pardon?" Barry questioned, completely stunned with widened eyes.

"This is Phone Fuck. Which girl do you want to speak to, hon?"

"Ca-can I just put you on hold for a second?" Barry asked timidly with a confusion written all over his features.

 _I think it's a wrong number,_ he signed to the blond on the screen and furrowed his eyebrows, but at the same time he was still trying to remain calm no matter what.

The blond didn't say anything. He just questioningly lifted his eyebrows back at him.

 _It's an adult line. For adults,_ Barry signed back, trying to be as professional during this as possible, hoping that this was indeed just a mistake.

 _I'm an adult,_ the blond signed back with an amused smirk on his face.

 _I know, but it's for phone sex I think,_ Barry replied quickly and the blond showed him thumbs-up, which could mean only one thing for Barry – this was the right time to start panicking.

But he wasn't going to do it. He couldn't. Although he could've hardly seen this coming before, he'd promised Iris he would handle this and so there was no way he was going to give up now. This was important.

"Hello? Who do you want to talk to?" the feminine voice spoke up again.

"Sorry. My name is Barry. I'm calling from Video Relay…"

"I don't care, sweetie," the feminine voice interjected him with a slight annoyance in her voice. "Just tell me who you want to talk to and I'll pull you through, okay?"

"Yes, sorry, hold on," Barry excused himself and turned his attention once again to the blond.

 _Who do you want to talk to?_

"What are the options?" Barry interpreted the blond's answer.

"Depends what you're into," the woman replied and Barry signed that right away to the blond.

"What have you got?" was Barry's response and the woman on the other end couldn't help but sigh.

"Lesbian, straight sex, domination, blondes, interracial, deep throat, chubbies, trannies, cougars, swingers, Asians, gang bang, big tits, small tits, double penetration, triple penetration, squirting, arse to…" And Barry kept listening to all those words he'd never thought he would hear in his whole life. Some of them were even so new for him, that he couldn't help but doubt that he even knew what they meant.

He signed to the blond to stay quiet for a while so he would hear the woman finally finish. The blond might seem a little confused, but Barry didn't care. He was feeling much worse right in that moment.

"…midgets, barely legal, Gonzo, bukaki, anal, you tell me. We've got different girls for different things," the woman finished. Barry stayed silent and tried to think about his options. And he came to a conclusion that this was really beyond his expertise. And so he chose the easier route.

 _They have straight sex and blondes,_ Barry signed and swallowed, praying to whoever was willing to listen that the blond would believe him.

 _That's it?_

 _That's it._

 _You sure? No big tits?_ the blond asked and Barry just shook his head in the response. _Straight blonde, I guess._

"Straight blonde, please," Barry beamed in as a huge stone fell off his shoulders. Even though this situation was still hardly ideal, Barry couldn't help but feel like interpreting any of those remaining options would end even worse for him. But this, maybe this was something he could take. Although it was still hardly believable for him. It had occurred to him that maybe Iris or someone else was just messing with him. This looked like something Cisco would for sure try, but still. There was nothing Barry could do about it. He just needed to carry on with this game till the end. Whatever it took.

"Connecting you now," Barry heard the woman say, but before the right number was dialed, he turned his attention once again to the blond.

 _Wouldn't you be more comfortable if a woman was interpreting this to you?_ he signed sheepishly, hoping that the guy would say yes and his trauma caused by this call would finally vanish. However, the blond just smirked at him wickedly in response.

 _I can't complain. I think you're perfect for the job._

"Of course you think that, you, hot, blue-eyed, big-tits-loving douchebag," Barry hissed under his breath and sighed. Was he really just helping a hot, deaf guy to masturbate through a phone call? Just like that? When had his life turned out to be so crazy all of a sudden? He'd never asked for it, but here he was regardless. Having a phone sex for the first time. His life couldn't literally get any weirder.

"Hey, this is Sara. Who's this?" a new feminine voice broke him out of his trance.

"Hi, this is Barry calling from…"

"You sound really cute, Barry. I don't normally work on Friday nights, but I'm so horny tonight, I'll make an exception," the woman flirted with a promising tone in her voice.

"No, no, sorry, no. No," Barry stopped her with a nervous chuckle, which was barely audible. "I'm calling from Video Relay. My name is Barry. I have a caller on the line that uses sign language and I'll be interpreting the call for both of you tonight."

Sara put down the kettle she was holding as she was standing in her kitchen during this call and she couldn't help but frown of confusion after she heard all those words. "What?"

"Well, if you talk to me, I will sign to the caller who's deaf and he will sign back to me and I will talk to you," Barry explained, not minding the confusion at all, because at the very least, it was keeping them from taking this… further, which was inevitable, yeah, he was aware of that, but he could still do his best to avoid it, right?

"He's deaf?" Sara questioned unbelievingly, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes, that's right, he's deaf."

"So he can't hear me?"

"No, he can't hear anything, he's… deaf," Barry answered, totally wonderstruck by that question. Was he doing something wrong? Was his explanation too hard? He had no idea, so the only thing he could do was to keep trying even though it was complicated.

"But he can see your hand signs of everything I say?"

"Yes, sign language. That's right."

"I know a couple of words in sign language. I know 'cunt face' and 'sunrise'," Sara admitted and signed the words even though she was aware Barry couldn't see her. "Can he see me? Like, what I'm doing?"

"No. No, nobody can see you. He can see me. You're just on a regular phone."

"Right, gotcha, gotcha, gotcha."

"Thank you," Barry whispered under his breath with a pure relief so Sara wouldn't hear him and leaned his head on his hand. What had he ever done to deserve this? Nothing. And he was still here. Just his damn luck.

"What does he look like?" he heard Sara ask, which brought him back to the blond before him.

"Um...," he spoke up and lifted his head slightly to look at the man on the screen. However, one word managed to escape his mouth before he could stop it. "He's handsome, I guess." And before his cheeks could start morphing into a bright red color, he decided to move this along. He was sure that interpreting whatever was waiting for him was better than embarrassing himself like this. And if nothing else, then he still wanted to have this behind him as soon as possible.

"Look, can we just get started, please?" he begged, trying so hard to hide the pleading tone in his voice, but clearly failing.

"Sorry, what was his name again?" Sara asked as she was standing in her bedroom and checking something on her phone. Multitasking was one of many perks when it came to this job.

"It'll be easier if you talk to me as if I'm him," Barry pointed out patiently and saw how a glimpse of excitement ignited in the blond's eyes. _I wish I would be this excited about it,_ he inwardly thought.

"What's your name?" Sara began.

"Oliver," Barry interpreted back with a smile.

"Fuck, that's slow," Sara complained and sighed of a slight annoyance. At the very least Barry was not the only one who was frustrated by this. However, the fact they both felt the same way about this situation wasn't helping at all, obviously.

"Yeah, sorry, there's going to be a lag," Barry apologized right away.

"What are you doing up so late, Oliver?"

"Just finishing some work. You?"

"I was waiting for you to call."

"What are you wearing?" Barry asked and Sara looked in the mirror before her at the tracksuit she was wearing and slightly smirked.

"Pink bra and panties. What are you wearing?"

"Just boxer shorts," Barry replied back even though he could clearly see that was a lie.

"Is he?" Sara questioned curiously.

"No," Barry admitted and chuckled slightly. "he's wearing a hoodie… an emerald one." But unfortunately for Barry, Oliver wasn't blind. Just deaf.

 _Don't tell her that!_ Oliver signed, little upset that Barry was ruining this for him.

 _What?_

"Well, why don't we take those little shorts off?" Sara asked, walking around her apartment.

"Sorry, can I just- can you hang on for one second?" Barry asked and aimed his attention back to Oliver.

 _Don't tell her I'm wearing a shirt,_ Oliver signed, slightly annoyed that the damage was already done.

 _I didn't,_ Barry denied, although it was a lie. If Oliver ended up being unsatisfied or mad with his services, then Iris could still say bye-bye to her job and it would be his damn fault.

 _I can lip read,_ Oliver stated, which left Barry completely stunned. It was yet another time to start panicking.

"Oh, shit," he whispered under his breath with a sheepish smile. Oliver had really gotten him.

 _I'm so sorry,_ he signed to the blond right away, trying to so hard to prevent any more problems.

Oliver smiled back at him and waved his hand uncaringly. _I'll forgive you, because you called me handsome._

 _I didn't call you handsome,_ Barry protested with a horrified facial expression, already feeling his cheeks going red, but Oliver knew better. And he wasn't willing to let himself be fooled that easily. Even when Barry seemed adorable to him with everything he was doing.

Oliver leaned forward towards the camera, placed on his monitor and signed: _I can lip read._ And after that Barry had no more words to say. He just stayed wonderstruck with his mouth staying open without him even realizing it. And the red color on his cheeks was rapidly reaching a completely new level.

"Am I still holding? What the fuck?" Sara asked, annoyed, completely breaking Barry out of his trance. But he was really grateful for that to be honest. At least he could try to shake off that blushing and get back in the game.

"Oh, my God, yes, I'm so sorry. Um…," Barry apologized awkwardly and slightly fixed the position of his headphones. "Can you repeat what you said last?"

"I said, why don't you take your shorts off? Fuckin' hell, man," Sara complained and rolled her eyes at the other end of the line.

 _She wants to take off your shorts._

 _They're off,_ Oliver signed back right away even though he'd hardly changed his previous position.

"Uh, his shorts are off."

"Are you hard?"

"Sorry, what do you mean by that?" Barry asked with a slight confusion in his voice.

"Oh, fuck! It's hard to get a run on here. Ask him if his dick's hard," Sara shouted back with her irritancy rapidly increasing.

"Yeah, of course… um," Barry whispered, more to himself and signed the question to Oliver.

The blond frowned at the question and started waving his hand indecisively. Although this was fun for him, he was aware that it was moving far too slow, which was why decided to speed it up a little.

 _Tell her yes, let's move this along._

"Uh, yes, yes, yes. Sorry, yes, it is," Barry awkwardly spoke up as soon as he got the message.

"Ah, you want to put your big, hard cock into my mouth?" Sara moaned as she sat down on a chair in her kitchen and while Barry started already translating, hearing the rest of that sentence stunned him right away and caused his eyes to widen.

"Wow, can we just assume he's gonna say yes to that?" Barry asked awkwardly, praying that his pleas would finally be answered. But no such luck, of course. Why did he even know all those words? He'd never thought he would use any of them before, but now thanks to Iris he didn't have any other choice. Funny thing was that some of those things he would never say even while using his mouth. Not without any alcohol already in his system nor without a feeling of a clear blissfulness. But interpreting an episode of two people trying to cause each other mutual masturbation through a phone call was definitely something which wasn't causing him any pleasure. Much to his despair, he really doubted this could become even more uncomfortable for him as it already was. He was wrong. Obviously.

Oliver lifted his eyebrows out of confusion, when he saw how Barry was refusing to sign him back, but the brunet ignored him regardless.

"Well, did he say yes?" Sara asked stubbornly

"Uh, I reckon he will so can we just imagine he's popped it all in there and wrap this up?" Barry rambled with a grimace twisting his face as the embarrassment was rapidly grouping inside him.

"Just fucking ask him."

"Wow. Killing me. Um…," Barry complained under his breath, slowly blinked with a frustration and signed the question to Oliver without even knowing that the guy next to from before had been watching him the whole time.

Oliver slightly smirked at the question and signed his answer back, which caused Barry to scoff slightly.

"Wow. He said yes. Huh! What a shock."

"What do you want me to do now, lover?" Sara continued with a seductive voice.

Barry signed this right away. However, he definitely hadn't seen what Oliver wanted him to say coming. And when the blond was done with signing him the next answer, Barry literally couldn't be more stunned. His eyes went wide for the nth time during this call and his mouth forgot to close without him even realizing it.

Barry felt like Oliver, big-tits-loving douchebag was doing it on purpose to him. Like he wanted to make him feel even more embarrassed and uncomfortable, even though Barry was quickly losing hope that was even possible now. And although even with all that discomfort this call was causing, Barry had to admit that at some point he felt amused. Because of all deaf people that could've called him that day, only Oliver had and with the strangest request he'd ever seen. Barry had no idea whether he should be glad for it or the complete opposite of that. The only thing he knew was that he wasn't willing to take it anymore. Even he had his limits and Oliver had already crossed them.

"Hello? What does he want me to do now?" Sara interrupted, breaking him completely out of his trance.

"We're having a few technical difficulties here. Can I just put you on hold again?" Barry lied with all politeness he could find within him.

"Yeah, yeah. Fuckin' hell."

"Thank you."

 _I don't feel comfortable doing this,_ Barry signed to the blond, pursing his lips out of discomfort and frowning.

 _It's your job to interpret exactly!_ Oliver protested with a clear annoyance grouping inside him. Saying that he was running out of his patience would be an understatement.

 _I just don't feel comfortable interpreting that._

 _Fine. Then put me onto someone who will._

 _Okay, fine,_ Barry signed back right away as he was flooded with a huge relief and disconnected himself from the call. Maybe he felt a little disappointed that he couldn't finish the job properly, but forcing himself to it caused him much bigger trouble. He was here for the first time after all, so maybe someone more professional was exactly what Oliver needed. However, even after repeating this statement over and over again in his head, he still didn't feel better. Oliver was really hot and even when he'd already disappeared from his screen, Barry could hardly get him out of his head.

Meanwhile, Oliver sighed and slowly blinked as he waited for another person to take over the interpreting after Barry. Although it didn't take long, as soon as a man who had been talking with Barry before, appeared on his screen, Oliver wished nothing more than just Barry interpreting this call again.

 _Your big fucking dig feels so good in my mouth,_ the bold man, who could be in his fifties, signed without anything holding him back, which made Oliver feel more uncomfortable than anything had ever accomplished before. At least, now he understood how Barry had felt.

 _Can you put the boy from before back on please?_ Oliver asked with a polite smile, trying so hard to hide his embarrassment but failing miserably. However, the bold man didn't care. He just nodded and did as he was asked.

And as soon as Barry appeared on Oliver's screen again, the blond was ready to apologize.

 _What?_ Barry signed, lifting his eyebrows curiously at the man before him.

 _I'm sorry,_ Oliver began, meaning every movement his hands were making. _It needs to be you._

However, Barry's facial expression stayed stoic. He knew this was just going to get worse and that he was being stupid for even considering the option of continuing this talk with Oliver. Normal people would probably walk away. Maybe even Iris would let this go, even though she would find Oliver just as hot and handsome as Barry was seeing him. Because she had her limits. Barry had those too, but for some reason, they were barely visible when it came to Oliver. For some reason, Barry found it really hard to say no to that pleading look he was seeing on his screen. He hardly knew the older man back then and yet he'd already felt like Oliver had him wrapped around his muscular finger. _What a douchebag indeed._

 _Please,_ Oliver tried for the last time and Barry refused to give him any answer. Instead of that he sighed and slowly closed his eyes with frustration. But he already knew what his decision was going to be and although he was pretty sure he was going to hate himself for that later, he couldn't change his mind about it no matter how hard he would try.

"Hello, you there?" Barry asked out loud to the microphone connected to his headphones.

"Yeah, are you there? I mean, who's the guy? What the fuck's going on?" Sara hissed back, irritated beyond measures.

"Sorry. I'm just going to backtrack," Barry announced and leaned slightly towards the camera so the blond would see him properly, because he was not going to repeat those words ever again during his life. "Earlier, he said, please to spit on his penis to make it all slippery." And when Oliver lip-read his words, he instantly smirked triumphantly at the brunet, which caused Barry to roll his eyes. _I hate you,_ Barry inwardly stated and sighed again.

"Okay," Sara sighed and stood up as a familiar sound of a bell found a way to her ears. It was her grandma, demanding her attention as always.

"Tell him I spat on it, there's spit everywhere. It's as slippery as fuck," she spat out little angrily and took the bell out of her grandma's hands. "What's the problem?"

"He wants to… Oh, my God. He wants to put his penis in you… your vagina," Barry stuttered awkwardly.

"Mm-hm."

"Your wet vagina."

"Mmm, oh, fuck, yeah. Oh, I'm dripping wet. Oh, that feels good. I want your big, hard cock to fill me up. Oh yeah. Oh, fuck. So deep, it hurts," Sara moaned to the phone while she was trying to feed her nanny with some food, but the elderly woman was resisting so much that Sara quickly lost her patience. Unfortunately for her, Barry was interpreting everything without thinking much about it. He realized that it was easier this way, to not dwell on it too much. Which was why he didn't hold back even from signing everything Sara said afterwards.

"You have to eat it, okay? You can spit it out as much as you want, but you still have to eat it. You're just gonna make yourself dirty and sticky, Nanna, and then I have to clean it up," Sara shouted at her nanny and Barry interpreted every single word. Only a confused look on Oliver's face stopped him and made him realize his mistake.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I'm lost. What does he have to eat?" Barry asked, frowning and totally clueless of what was going on.

"Oh, shit! Don't tell him that. I'm just talking to my nan. And don't tell him that either."

 _What's she saying?_ Oliver asked, but Barry just signed him to be quiet.

"Listen. Can I… I gotta do something. Just, could you, um, could you keep him talking just, for like, one minute?"

"Definitely not," Barry answered right away with a horrified voice and his eyes going wider than ever before.

"Can you hear that?" Sara asked when her grandma started making unintelligible sounds. "It's my nan, okay? She's had a stroke. She's fucked. I need these calls. I need the money. Just for one minute."

One minute for her, but for him it would be a whole eternity of torture and he wasn't kidding. How was he supposed to know how to do things like this? How was he supposed to talk to Oliver? Why did this all need to happen to him of all people?

Every inch of his common sense was telling him to hang up both Sara and Oliver and just forget that this conversation had ever happened. But for some reason, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't convince himself to listen to what was left of his common sense. He just couldn't. He felt sorry for Iris, that she would lose her job because of him. And now he felt sad for Sara too, because she was just trying to take care of her nan. And not everyone was so lucky with their job as him or Iris. And every time he tried to make himself see some reason and hang up finally, he found himself feeling even worse. Before, he'd thought achieving something like that in his case was impossible, but now he knew it wasn't. The slight self-blame was catching up to him more quickly than he would like it to. And that was why he couldn't say no to Sara.

"It's easier than it looks, honestly. Please?" Sara pleaded and Barry slightly sighed before he found the courage to give her his reply.

"Fine."

"Thank you, thank you. Okay, great. So just tell him heaps of stuff about how good his dick his and how you want…" Sara offered, but unfortunately for Barry, the last inches of his luck were quickly slipping through his fingers. And before he could hear the rest of Sara's words, his hearing amplifier deafened any other sound for him. High-pitched sounds were once again the only thing he could hear for a moment and when the uncomfortable sounds finally managed to disappear, Sara was already gone. So yeah, Barry Allen was basically screwed.

"Oh, God. Hello? Hello? Oh. Jesus Christ," he tried but no one was answering him on the other end of that line. However, he didn't let that stop him. He'd promised help with this to Sara after all. And so instead of panicking, he started acting like Sara was just telling him something. As soon as he made up what to say next, he aimed his attention once again to the blond.

 _Your dick… is good,_ Barry signed awkwardly, which caused Oliver to frown and tilt his head slightly to one side out of confusion. But instead of questioning it, he shook it off and continued the conversation.

"Would you like him to fuck you hard or slow?" Barry asked even though he was perfectly aware Sara could no longer hear him.

 _Slow._

Oliver frowned and refused to accept this as an answer. _I want to fuck her hard._

 _She said slow._

 _It's my money,_ Oliver shrugged uncaringly. _I want to fuck her hard._

"Then why would you ask in the first place? He would like to fuck you hard, actually," Barry spoke up and waited for a few seconds before signing the answer right back. He was actually beginning to like where this conversation was heading. Because these were just simple questions. He didn't need to make anything up. He could easily say how he felt about it. And the fact that the blond had no idea was just a bonus.

 _She says okay, but in the future. You should start slow and build to hard. Just so you know,_ Barry dodged smartly and Oliver couldn't help but smile at the answer. The brunet was suddenly unbelievably comfortable with interpreting this conversation. And although many people would be happy for it, Oliver found Barry's sudden enthusiasm very strange, which was why slight suspicion was quickly born inside his brain. Then all that was needed was to make sure it was justified.

 _Does she like that?_ he asked after a few more seconds of silence. However, Barry didn't say anything, he just quickly nodded. And that was exactly that one mistake, which Oliver needed.

 _You didn't even ask her._

Barry didn't dare to panic. Instead of that, he started mimicking moaning sounds, but secretly he knew that he had already screwed up. In the worst way, possible. _She's moaning. She likes it, believe me._

 _Does she want me to put it in her arse?_ Oliver asked fully aware that it was only a matter of time before Barry would do some misstep again. And surprisingly, such mistake came sooner than the blond had expected.

 _She said she just wants to cuddle,_ Barry signed back right away without any thinking.

 _You didn't say anything. She's not even there!_ Oliver protested, utterly amused by the brunet before him.

 _Yeah… I'm listening to her,_ Barry argued hopelessly.

 _Bullshit!_ was Oliver's last answer and before Barry could even try to sign something (which would exacerbate his situation even more) back, this torture finally ended.

"Hey, I'm back," Sara spoke up as she finally reached for her phone and sat down in her kitchen.

"Oh, god. Thank you, help me," Barry exclaimed maybe too loudly with a clear relief in his voice.

"Where are we at?"

"Uh, you are being fucked from behind. Hard, in the arse, I think," Barry precariously answered.

"Well, that was quick."

"I know. That's what I said," Barry nervously pointed out and turned his attention back to the blond who was frustratingly holding the back of his head. "Okay, um, can you tell me what to say next, please?"

"Tell him, it's the biggest dick I've ever had."

 _I know. Thank you,_ Oliver replied cockily with a smirk, which caused Barry to roll his eyes.

"Um… and next?"

"Does he want to put it in my mouth?" Sara asked and licked a spoon of peanut butter she was eating.

"It's just been in your arse," Barry pointed out with his face twisting of a slight disgust.

"So?" Sara questioned and although Barry found it enormously weird and disgusting, he didn't have any place to complain. His job was to serve after all, without any smart remarks. So without protesting any more, he signed the answer to the blond. And his answer changed everything.

 _It's just been in her arse,_ Oliver pointed out, frowning out of the same disgust as the brunet. And when Barry saw it, he couldn't help but burst out into a laughter.

"What?" Sara questioned confusedly, but Barry was laughing so hard, it was impossible for him to stop now. When Oliver saw it, he somehow got the message and started laughing as well. Therefore no one could've been taking this situation seriously anymore. All they could do was just laugh until their lungs would riot.

"What's fucking funny?" Sara questioned but no answer managed to find its way to her ear. Which was why she was quickly losing her patience. "This is a fucking prank, isn't it?"

"It's really not," Barry protested through laughter, finding it really hard to form any words.

 _Hang up,_ Oliver signed with amusement.

"Um, he wants me to hang up."

"Well, did he come?" Sara demanded, but no answer was provided to her. Barry couldn't fight back his laughter and so in the end he decided to hang up and after a few more moments, both men managed to calm themselves completely.

 _Thank you,_ Oliver signed with a sincere look.

Barry shook his head disapprovingly and protested: _No, I thank you. I wasn't supposed to be here at all. My best friend, who works here, asked me to take over the calls tonight, because she had a date. I thought this was going to be boring, but thanks to you, this was actually one of the most interesting nights I've ever had._

Although Oliver hardly knew the brunet, his words were causing a warm feeling inside him, which he hadn't experienced in a long time. Thanks to it, he found it enormously difficult not to smile at least a little. He didn't have many reasons to smile these days and the ones he had, were disappearing more quickly than he would actually like to admit. But with Barry, smiling and laughing was suddenly much easier. His brain was unexpectedly flooded with a feeling of total carefreeness, which he'd so desperately missed. It caused him such a beautiful joy, that he couldn't get enough of it. And most importantly, he didn't want this feeling to go just yet.

 _Is there anything else I can help you with?_ Barry asked after a few more moments of silence.

 _Do you have another call?_ Oliver signed back, desperately hoping Barry would stay just for a little longer. And fortunately, his wishes were granted – the brunet shook his head and smiled at him.

 _Then don't go._

Barry looked around little timidly to make sure that no one, who would lecture him about it, was there. Then he turned his head back to Oliver and pulled his chair slightly forward towards the computer. Because he was exactly like Oliver. He didn't wish this call to end just yet.

 _Why are you up so late?_ he asked curiously.

 _Insomnia._

 _And what do you do?_

 _You mean, besides having a phone sex in the middle of a night? I've also happened to be born in the richest family in Starling City, which hates me by the way,_ Oliver signed with a stoic expression on his face, but Barry knew better. He wouldn't let himself be fooled so easily. Even with Oliver's cold look, Barry knew that somewhere deep inside the blond cared. And maybe that was why insomnia was such a huge problem for him.

However, he also remembered that Iris was his foster sister after all. Thanks to that it didn't take long until he put two and two together and figured out for real who he was talking to.

 _You're Oliver Queen_ , he signed after a little moment of silence.

 _You've heard of me._

 _More than enough, actually. My best friend can't stop talking about you. I've heard that the son of the mighty Queen family was deaf, but I've never believed it for real._

 _Oh, believe me. My parents still have problems with accepting it. Even after all these years,_ Oliver signed and ran a hand through his hair hopelessly. Although he'd already managed to learn how to hide his pain, sometimes, it just hurt too much and hiding it made it even more unbearable.

But now, when he was with the brunet, just having a skype call with him, all his problems were slowly disappearing, or at least hiding in a fog. They might've been there still, but he couldn't see them, couldn't reach them either. And even though he knew it would soon wear off, he was still glad for the distraction. More than he'd thought possible.

And his system was flooded with relief when Barry refused to ask him about his parents more. Instead of that, the brunet noticed a few drawings hanging on the wall behind Oliver's back. And saying that they definitely caught his attention would be an understatement.

 _What's that behind you?_ Barry signed and Oliver instantly turned around and got the message very quickly. He took a few of his drawings and showed it to the stunned brunet.

 _Did you draw that?_ Barry asked and when Oliver just smirked triumphantly at him, he couldn't help but scoff incredulously. _You don't actually expect me to believe that you can draw like this, do you?_

 _Would that be so hard?_ Oliver wondered, smiling smugly.

 _I don't know. A guy like you, rich, handsome, can have any girl he wants. With those things, it's pretty hard to believe you would have time to learn to draw like this,_ Barry pointed out and Oliver couldn't help but smile weakly at the ground. Could he also have any guy he wanted? Because maybe some fatigue was already catching up to him, causing his common sense to stop working properly, but for some reason he felt this way. He might've had everything he wanted, but right now, the only thing he craved was a certainty that the brunet would stay in his life. For good.

But Barry didn't believe his drawing skills and although Oliver couldn't blame him considering his reputation wasn't exactly something to be proud of, he felt slightly offended by it. And so in the end, he was determined to do everything in his power to prove the brunet wrong.

 _Fine, I'll prove it,_ Oliver suddenly signed, reached for a new paper and a pencil and started doing his magic.

Meanwhile Barry had time to think about how hilarious it was how this situation had turned up in the end. Because he remembered how vast his annoyance was when Iris had asked him to help her tonight. It was Friday night and of course that even someone as lonely as him would want some time for themselves during a night like this. And interpreting a phone sex was definitely not how Barry had imagined his Friday night would go. But it still had happened. And now it was strongly stored in his mind.

Funny thing was that, at first, Barry had thought that this call would cause him only an utter discomfort or even a disgust, but now no such thing was true. Because in the end, it was fun for him. It was something he'd never experienced before, but at the same time he was glad that he did. Because thanks to it, he'd met Oliver. And although they still hardly knew each other, there was something about him, which convinced Barry to believe that he was glad they'd met. So all that awkwardness and discomfort which the phone call had caused him was worth it after all. Or at least that was how Barry felt.

After a few more moments, Oliver was done with his masterpiece, which brought Barry back to the reality again. The blond proudly lifted the paper and turned it towards his monitor so the brunet would see it clearly. And what appeared on Barry's screen stunned him more than anything ever before.

No words could be formed by his mouth, no gesture could be showed. He was just completely stunned, of surprise and of the never-ending feeling of warmth which was spreading through his body like a sickness. Like the only sickness in this world he was glad he had. That was how he felt when he saw the perfect drawing of himself on the screen before him.

It wasn't so full of details, but how could he mind, when the touching feeling he was experiencing right in that moment couldn't be bested by anything in this world? No one had ever done anything so beautiful for him. No one had ever caused him to feel as special as he was feeling now. No one had ever put him to a trance, which he would find so difficult to get out of. But maybe, he didn't really wish to get out just yet. Because seeing himself like this caused him endearing things to feel.

He'd seen himself countless of times in the mirror, but something like that could never be the same. In the mirror, he could see his every little flaw, every sign of his imperfection more clearly than anything in this world. But right now, when he still had the drawing before him, he couldn't see anything like that. The drawing was perfect and the person who had drawn it was perfect for him too.

When Oliver saw how stunned Barry was, he couldn't help but smile smugly at him, although it warmed him inside too that he'd managed to make the brunet so speechless. And a feeling like this was impossible to trump.

Oliver suddenly placed the drawing back at his table and wrote something on it. Then he showed it right away to Barry and when the brunet saw a bubble above his head with the words "Spit on my dick" he couldn't help, but chuckle warmly at the memory illuminating him from inside. And he was really glad the memory of that call existed. That it was strongly attached to his mind. Because in the end it made him feel… different. In the best ways, possible.

But even a moment as beautiful and breathtaking as this couldn't hold on forever. Everything was destined to end one day and this was no exception. And so after a few more moments of silence, the smile on Barry's face faded out until it disappeared completely.

 _I should go,_ Barry signed with an apologetic look and Oliver just understandingly nodded back. He wasn't mad or anything. How could he be? When this night was definitely one of the best he'd ever experienced? Maybe he was destined to never see Barry again or maybe they would meet one day again under some very strange circumstances, although they could hardly be stranger than a phone sex. Either way, Oliver was grateful for this night, more than he'd ever been. And although leaving for real, knowing that they might not see each other again after this was excruciating for him, he was still smiling. Just as strongly as before. That was a new thing for him. And yet such a welcome thing. It even convinced him to believe that there was hope they would see each other again. It was just a matter of time.

They looked at each other for the last time with warm smiles playing on both pairs of their lips. It was incredibly hard to leave for them, but they both knew it was already too late. So Oliver took the courage and lifted his hand slightly, saying his goodbye to the hazel-green-eyed brunet before him. Barry sheepishly smiled and returned the gesture just as kindly. And after that, everything seemed much easier.

 _Goodnight, Ollie._

 _Goodnight, Barry,_ Oliver signed right back and after that Barry already reached for his mouse. However, before he could end the call, they managed to lock eyes for the last time. Their smiles reached even wider measures and after there was nothing more to be said, Barry ended the call and left the building to go home. However, the memories still stayed within him. Nothing could make them leave.

* * *

 ** _Thank you so much for reading. I hope you had fun reading this :). Don't forget to check out the movie and also the song "Light" by Sleeping at last which was playing during this scene. If you have time of course ;). But really, thank you very much for reading, it means a lot :)._**

 ** _And for my Second Looks buddies: some problems happened and sadly I won't have much time for posting in the near future. It's nothing serious, don't worry, but I need to take care of some things first. I'm really sorry. I will try to update every month at least once, but no promises, okay? It really pains me and I'm sorry, but I can't change it sadly. I hope you won't give up on me :) so stick with me guys, please. Love you! :)_**


End file.
